Star vs The Easter Bunny
by bloodmoonbobby
Summary: Star takes on what she fears most on Easter.


Star vs. The Easter Bunny

It was early Easter morning and someone had come out to the Diaz's backyard. This triggered one of the miniature gnomes in the garden.

In Star's room, she was watching the garden using a thermal image that was on her mirror.

"Butterfly to Warnicorn," Star said into her star-shaped headset. "Butterfly to Warnicorn...come in to Butterfly."

On Mewni, the royal guard that taught Star how to snap necks was eating some chocolate bunnies.

"Warnicorn!" Star shouted into her headset. It made the large guard jump in his seat.

"Warnicorn to Butterfly!" the guard said. "Come in, Butterfly!"  
"I see an intruder walking into my roommate's garden. Can you send some warships to take it down?"

The guard walked over to the Butterfly Castle magic mirror and turned it on. He saw the colorful thermal figure planting things in the Diaz backyard.

" _Oh my gosh_!" the guard said. "Warnicorn sending fighters right now!"

In a few minutes, Mewnian warships were launched into dimensional portals and flown over the Diaz backyard, looking for the suspect. As the warriors munched on marshmallow treats, their magic mirrors showed there was something going around leaving round objects near the Diazes' cacti.

"Butterfly, come in!" the main guard said into his radio.

"This is Butterfly!" Star replied, getting into her blue armor that she once used for a football game.

"Enemy sighted! Commencing attack!"

"Understood! Let's make things go bang!" Star said.

The warships started firing flaming arrows toward the target. Star shot rainbow lasers from her tower. But it kept moving around and it was pretty fast. It hid behind cacti and animal sculptures.

"Get some!" one warfighter kept shouting. "Get some!" He had a blast just shooting down the coyote sculptures.

"Anyone that runs is my enemy!" he said to his crew on one of the warships. "Anyone that stands still...is a well-disciplined enemy!" The warrior happily said. "Ain't war heck?"

The backyard was soon filled with glittery craters and smoke. Some of the Mewian warriors came down, kicking broken cacti pots with their swords and feet. They avoided smelling the different colors of smoke.

"Looks clear," the main guard said.

"Come in Butterfly!" he said into his headset.

"This is Butterfly!" Star replied.

"Butterfly, we lost sight of the enemy. But we're not sure if he's taken down."

Star heavily sighed. "Then go looking for it and don't stop till it goes boom!"  
Some of the warriors searched the remains of the Diaz backyard shed. But all they could was find was melted rakes and calaveras. Pails were smashed and dented and glitter was everywhere.

"Mirror mirror on the wall," Star said into her magic mirror. "List the targets the Mewman army has taken down today."

Star checked her mirror to see the targets the warriors hit. It listed every shovel, cacti, sculture and rake. But there were no lifeforms listed.

Star groaned. "This creature is _impossible_."

The Mewnian princess then heard someone scream in her radio.

"Butterfly to Warnicorn!" Star shouted. "Butterfly to Warnicorn! Come in!"

"This is Warnicorn!" the Mewnian guard shouted.

"What the heck was that?" Star asked.

Another guard was hit and kicked.

"It's coming at us!" the guard said.

The warriors tried firing their flaming arrows, but hit nothing.

"WELL GET IT!" Star commanded.

After the guard got done speaking, the enemy then jumped out and threw a bunch of quick jabs at one of the warriors and kicked them in the face. The warriors continued shooting around where they thought the enemy was going and Star was trying to snipe it with her cupcake blast spell.

"Princess!" the main guard said into the headset, running into the Diaz house. "I mean Warnicorn to Butterfly!"

"This is Butterfly!" Star replied.

"We're going in the house! The enemy has run into your house!"

"Understood! Keep making things go boom!" After Star said her last command, she heard something dash into Marco's room.

"Guys! Guys!" Star said to the warriors. She pointed at her best friend's bedroom door.

"I'll go in first with this spell I wrote down the other day," she whispered. "If he's still alive, you guys can join in."

They all nodded and slowly crept up to the door. The main guard chewed loudly on the head of his chocolate bunny.

"Dude!" Star whispered and the guy dropped the bunny on the ground.

Star kicked down the door. "FULL METAL RAINBOW BOMB!" she shouted and unleashed rainbows and it hit the target, causing a rainbow mushroom cloud to shoot through the roof.

Star ran over to ground zero and started ripping the fur off the creature.

"STAR!" Marco shouted. He was in a white bunny costume now covered with rainbow

ashes and burns. A few arrows were sticking out around his stomach. His brown hair was messy and he was covered in sawdust and glitter.

"MARCO!" Star shouted. "What were you doing creeping around your backyard?"

Marco sighed. "I told you Star, every Easter my parents have me dress as the Easter bunny and I have to go outside and put the eggs out for the annual Diaz Easter Egg Hunt. My relatives are supposed to be here in a couple hours!"

Marco touched one of the red burns and it felt like his arm was on fire. Touching a blue blister caused some multicolored fluid bubbles to fly out of his arm.

"WHY DID YOU SEND YOUR ARMY TO COME BLOW ME UP!" he asked.

"I thought you were the Easter Bunny!" Star said.

Marco sighed. "What?"

"The Easter Bunny is just weird to me, Marco." Star said walking back and forth in front of Marco.

"I thought you liked weird."

"Yeah, yeah I do. But this bunny just steers me the wrong way. He comes Easter morning with these eggs for kids to come pick up?"  
"Don't you like giving treats to people?"

"Well yeah, but I don't trust that cute bunny face. Smiling with those bucked teeth. Why's he so happy? What's he trying to give us? And why does he come on Easter?"

Marco put a marshmallow duck in Star's mouth.

"You need to chill." Marco said.


End file.
